Perfect Boyfriend, Please!
by ashleefen
Summary: Cheerleader Mikan have PERFECT expectations of her future boyfriend.The school's bad-boy Natsume is perfect but personality is a no-no. Somehow she made Natsume's eyes on her. OOPS.
1. Hey Hyuuga !

**Perfect Boyfriend, Please?**

**- **

_By** ashleefen**_

_Love is at the tip on your fingers. Lick it and get addicted. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_THIS FANFIC **MAY BE OFFENSIVE** TO BOYS' APPEARANCE_

_NO FLAMES _

_IT'S JUST A FANFIC. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

**Full** **Summary**:

Mikan Sakura has _high_ expectations of her future boyfriend. The School's _hot_ Prince, Natsume Hyuuga- he has perfect looks but his personality is hell or what? A not-so-good meeting between them. Hmm.

-

-

-

My name is Mikan Sakura and I have _high_ expectations of my future boyfriend. My height is one-hundred-sixty-five centimeters, and I have quite tanned skin and as for beauty- I seriously don't know, but a lot of people consider me as pretty. Age fifteen, still single and loving it and going hyper with a bunch a good pals. I am quite popular since I talk to a lot of people- seniors, juniors and teachers. I haven't got a boyfriend before, even though a few guys have confessed to me- they seriously sucked.

**-**

_I won't disclose their names because who the hell even wants to remember?_

_- _

**First **person who confessed: I am a swimmer, so obviously I wear swimming suits and I'm in the school's swimming team. I caught a guy staring at my body during a lesson. Totally disgusting. Not to mention, I literally cursed him in the pool and formed a lot of angry bubbles. He asked me out later on and I turned him down- like duh.

-

**Second** person who confessed: A guy shorter than me, who gave me a fake blue rose for Valentine's and asked me to be his girlfriend. Hello! I am way taller than him AND he is such a porn addict. Eww. _Note: I wont accept any guy who is shorter than me._

-

**Third** person who confessed: I met him at an adventure course and he confessed to me within a few days. But, he had a dirty-mouth, was too bossy and he had MAN BOOBS. You know what I mean. UGH!

-

**Fourth** person who confessed: He confessed in PUBLIC- what an idiot. He used all those 'thee and thous' when he was confessing, too. Does he thinks he's Romeo or something? Hey guy, Romeo must be a billion times more handsome than you. No jokes and it was seriously embarrassing!

-

(Ashleefen: Sorry readers..No offense ! No offense ! Please don't kill me! )

(Namikawa: I don't see how this could be offensive to just anybody..)

-

-

-

As you can see, I have _n-o_ luck with boyfriends in my past years. My friend Yuki sometimes says I'm way too picky, and that's totally not fair. She's shorter than me, but has a six-foot tall Australian boyfriend! I'm so jealous. Just one glance at her boyfriend's picture and you could go green with envy. Sigh…

More about my family, my father is rich. He owns a company- Sakura Yume Corporation, which manufactures computers. My mother passed away when I was eight, when a drunken driver crashed into her. The painful memory of losing my beloved mother still haunts my mind now and then, but I've never told anyone about it. No one.. But my childhood friend, Hotaru Imai found out- she's an exception. I am always wearing a happy-go-lucky mask, not letting anyone to worry or feel sad about me.

Well, truthfully, sometimes I really do feel happy. But when I feel sad, nobody comforts me. Maybe that's why I really want a perfect boyfriend.

-

-

-

As I wander into these thoughts, I pace faster without giving a damn with what is ahead of me. Not really in a good mood now..

**THUD!**

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" I whined after I bumped into someone. Must be a male to knock me down and still stand firm. Suprisingly, he didn't offer a hand to help me up. What a bastard!, I thought, as I placed my arms on the floor and got up.

"Who the hell are you?" Wait. This guy is- Oh! The Prince of our Elite school- Gakuen Alice- Natsume Hyuuga. No one is in school who doesn't know his 'holy' name. He definitely has the looks and brains, but is rumored to be a playboy. Now that I look closer, he certainly is _hot_. But he's so unkind! BLEH!

"Why should you know?" I flicked my lock of naturally brown hair behind my back and faced him with a glare. How dare he treat a girl like this? I'm so pissed. If he was just a little like Ruka, my cousin…

"You have a weird taste for a girl, Polka Dots." He smirked, and I blushed red hot.

I balled my fists tightly and walked away while bumping his shoulder. My long hair danced playfully behind my back as I ran to my classroom without glancing back at him.

-

_Interesting girl.. Is she immune to hot guys, or what? _Natsume stared at her retreating back.

-

The hottie gang which consists of Yuu, Koko, Mocha appeared.

-

"Yo! Where you been? I heard you just broke up with erm.. whats that cute girl's name again?" Mocha brought up the topic of Natsume's ex-girlfriend easily.

"He doesn't give a damn, Mocha… He only dated her for like.. one day?" Koko laughed loudly. Mocha rolled his eyes.

"Natsume, I just found out- our old friend is back," Yuu adjusted his glasses as he told Natsume the news.

-

His pair of ruby eyes widened slightly. _So.. he is finally back._

After three long years.

-

-

-

And irritated Mikan charged into the classroom, dusted her palms and walked towards Hotaru with a frown on her face. The teacher was absent so the classroom was in an uproar and hardly anyone noticed.

"Hotaru! I just bumped into the greatest asshole ever."

"My accurate guess that he is.. Hyuuga ?"

"Your guess is accurate. Well, that asshole doesn't knows how to treat a girl!"

"No- that's not really true. He's had many flings now and then- women just love him."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"I thought you wanted a so-called Perfect Boyfriend?"

" He is _so not_ perfect. NOT NOT NOT!"

"You're wrong. After fair ratings on his looks, body, fashion taste and exams marks- he's pretty perfect. "

" What! Now that's pissing me off even more. Perfect, huh?"

-

_I am so going to find your weakness! So there!_

-

-

* * *

_** oOOooOOOooOOo **_

_- **Ashleefen Notes **: _Happy Chinese New Year ningen ( people ), on the verge of supreme tired-ness and killing the crazy absurb homeworks. SO if i dont get enough reviews , I am gonna get cranky there. Mood now is -- anti-fanfiction , it will awhile until Royale Love In Deck update too. Sorry. -slumps shoulder.- Too tired to exist in the fanfiction world for some moments. Need some rest. Dont bother .-slams the monitor down-

**Namikawa's Notes:** Right, just want you ningen to know I exist, and I'm beta-ing this chapter too. I'm enjoying doing it, but I've been ill as well, so.. Chinese proverb time._ "Water can float a boat, but has just as much ability to sink it as well."_ Happy late Chinese New Year, and I hope all you people got lots of Valentines, because I certainly didn't and felt dreadful that day about it, but hey, that's half of what the holiday is for, ne? (Realizes hardly anybody understands what I just said). Cough. Anyways, if you want some less light stories or some shonenai in an alternate universe fic, you're welcome to visit my page as well. My penname is _literally_ Namikawa. Check out my stories if you want, but first priority goes first. What is first priority? Enjoy life. See ya, ningen suckers.


	2. Audition Ace

**erfect Boyfriend, Please?**

**- **

_By__** ashleefen **_

_Love is at the tip on your fingers. Lick it and get addicted. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_- _

**Full****Summary**:

Mikan Sakura has _high_ expectations of her future boyfriend. The School's _hot_ Prince, Natsume Hyuuga- he has perfect looks, but is his personality is hell or what? A not-so-good meeting between them. Hmm.

-

-

* * *

-

-

"_Attention. This announcement is directed to all female students. We are having a cheerleading audition, held by cheer head Sumire Shouda. Please come to the Grand Hall now."_

_- _

Sumire Shouda was the current most flexible student, a kind-hearted girl who had won the famous Flexible Award three times. But, because her father worked under Riko Hitomi's father, she was constantly laughed at by Riko and her peers.

Riko was a snobby cheerleader, but extremely popular with the boys, having had a major breast surgery. She always flirted with Natsume Hyuuga, the most popular guy in Gakuen Alice. She had secretly threatened Sumire to get a position in the cheerleading team. Why, you ask? Because being a cheerleader in Gakuen Alice, means _big-time _popular.

Mikan was told about all this new information by Hotaru Imai as they walked to the hall together to attend. Hotaru wanted to try out the Manager's position as she was likely to handle any amount of profit. Which meant money. Not to mention, she was , after all , a money professional.

Mikan, who had won numerous gymnastic awards in the past, wanted to try out being a cheerleader. She wore a fitting long sport pants and a Nike singlet, and had given Hotaru her wallet as it was too bulky to put into her pocket.

As they walked in the hall, they saw groups of girls crowding at a table to register. Hotaru paced in that direction, telling Mikan she would help her to register while Mikan could go to talk with Sumire. Mikan noticed that all of the girls were wearing tight shorts which showed off their long legs and muscles. It was quite revealing..

-

_Maybe it's to show off to the guys watching .._

_- _

Sumire was on the other side of the hall, discussing the try-outs routine with her best buddies and assistant head cheerleaders– Anna and Nonoko. Mikan cheerfully greeted them and introduced herself, and it was already obvious- they were instant pals in no time.

They separated after Anna announced to everybody that the try-outs were about to begin. Riko was already gossiping with her peers about Natsume's arrival at the hall while touching up her lip gloss and mascara.

"Hello and welcome, I am Sumire Shouda, captain of the cheerleader team. Everybody, we shall now show you a routine five times and then you will perform the routine and we will ask you to display your gymnastic skills. We will choose thirty best girls," Sumire announced as Anna and Nonoko were laying out the blue mats.

After an intense hour, twenty-seven girls were chosen. The last ones were Mikan, Riko and her two peers-Jessie and Chessie.

Riko laughed at Mikan. "Girl, you better get out of here. You totally have like.. zero percent of chance going against us."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for you." She backed herself up, positioning herself to perform the routine.

Riko laughed and positioned herself.

After performing the routine, Mikan smiled. She hadn't lost her dancing skills yet. Riko had also done well, but Chessie was out because she had missed the timing.

"Now, show me your gymnastic skills. Since there are three of you guys, and we have three spaces, and if none of you reach our level of gymnastic skills, we will audition again," Anna said to the three of them.

" Whatever.." Riko replied haughtily as she flinged back a lock of her hair.

Just then, loud murmurs arose among the girls. Apparently, Natsume and his hottie gang had arrived at the scene. Riko was truly happy, thinking-_I could show off my skills to Natsume and to this lame-ass girl! _

Mikan looked disgusted as she glanced at Natsume. Urgh. Why in the world is he here? Well, who cares.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Natsume and his 'gang ' sat down, looking at the girls. Natsume spotted Mikan, raising his eyebrows at her as she ignored him completely.

Riko then performed her gymnastic skills- one-hand cartwheels, a press handstand on the bars and a side split. Jessie performed the same while adding a bridge.

Mikan smirked. Bull's eye.

She hated people who boasted and laughed at other people just because their standards were lower. Which meant that Riko was going down.

She glanced at the furthest gymnastic bar six meters away from her. Mikan ran, doing three aerial cartwheels, landing with a perfect front split with her tense arms locked in a High V. A loud gasp could be heard from everywhere, including Koko and Mocha. She got up, dusting her pants.

Riko gritted her teeth, angry that this no-name girl was outshowing herself.

Natsume smirked. _This girl got some skills and long legs.__Hmm.._

Mochu was already cheering. He and Koko had agreed- she was quite the girl.

Mikan wasn't finished. She was three meters away from the bar and did two fast and correctly-done front handsprings and landed on the bar, doing a handstand with one balled hand in the air.

Chessie, the girl who was out, was filled with jealousy. Prompted by rage, she ran to Mikan, pushing her balanced hand off. Anna and Nonoko shouted, eyes widened, and ran to Chessie. Sumire smiled calmly, predicting Mikan's next move.

Mikan pushed her body into the air, flipped, and did a double back walkover with pointed toes. She stood up, gaining the loud cheers by everybody and looked at Chessie, who glared at her fiercely before being dragged away by Anna and Nonoko to the headmistress's office.

-

-

Riko was red-hot mad. Not only Mikan outdo her but made one of her peers out of the cheerleading team! With nothing else in possibility to do, she made last move on Natsume.

Riko walked to him, passing all the boys, who drooled at her sight.

Mikan just stared at her, with dripping sweat from her forehead- she was tired from her gym moves. Sumire was jotting their three names into the list.

Riko sat down next to Natsume, trying to flirt directly at him. Mikan was disgusted. Natsume remained immune to her.

"Mikan, you can go and rest and have tea now," Sumire offered to her considerately. "Natsume! Can you please escort her down?" They known each other for quite long as friends.

" Whatever," he shook Riko off and walked in Mikan's direction, grabbing her hands as she walked out with him reluctantly.

All this while, where was Hotaru ? She was at the back of hall, taking videos and shots of Mikan. She had already gotten the position of the Manager. After taking a close shot of Mikan and Natsume holding hands, she grinned. Perfect. Mikan was already growing popular after the scene.

-

-

* * *

-

" Can you please let my hand go for goodness sake !" Mikan grumbled.

" Nope. We haven't arrived there yet," Natsume replied calmly.

" But we don't have to hold hands ! Everyone's staring !"

There were whispers everywhere. Mikan sighed. The long, beautiful school life of hers is going to be destroyed by a single bastard. Natsume was thoroughly enjoying this. He was already interested in this girl.

Meanwhile, Riko hung out with groups of boys to get back her popularity , which Mikan had decently managed to flatten, crush, and fry. Deep inside, an angry hatred was brewing while gaining supporters.

-

-

-

They reached the café which was empty.

They sat down , breaking the hand-lock.

" Finally," Mikan mumbled. Her stomach rumbled softly.

" Excuse me, Can I have a strawberry scone and a cup of milk tea please ? " she ordered excitedly.

" I'll have an ice cappucino," Natsume asked for his usual coffee.

" Yes, please wait for a moment."

-

-

" Oops.. I just remembered something. My wallet isn't here," Mikan said worriedly to Natsume.

_"_Great. So produce money out of your pockets now. I ain't paying._"_

"W-what ? Be a gentleman and pay for.."

"Nah. Don't have the mood too."

"Please, please, pleaseeee ! Oh come on, you can request your payment later ! Anything !" Mikan cried in frustration.

"Anything ? Right." Natsume raised an eyebrow and did some silent thinking. Then, he took out his money and paid for her share.

-

The maid walked over, serving them their food and drinks. Mikan thanked her politely.

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-

" 5, 6, 7, 8! GO ! "

Sumire shouted the beat of the fast-paced music to her cheerleaders as they practiced the routine after warm-up.

"This video is going to be a hit. I smell extra profit," Hotaru commented while patting Mikan's wallet in her bag. Her eyes shows gold money signs- an outright suggestion that she was a money-freak.

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-

Mikan ate her scone cheerily as a gentleman and his lady entered the café- Andou Tsubasa and Harada Misaki. Mikan jumped up and hugged them both, after not meeting for some while. Natsume rolled his eyes.

" Tsubasa-sempai ! Misaki-san ! How are you? I missed you so much !" Mikan cried.

Tsubasa patted her head.

" Extremely not fine. Misaki had me doing a lot of decorations for the class ! " Tsubasa complained, and earned a punch from Misaki's fist.

" The lazy bump didn't contributed to the class decorations earlier so I made him do extra. "Misaki mercilessly said.

" I want to see ! I haven't got a chance to see your class ! " Mikan said excitedly.

Tsubasa looked at Natsume, and waved to him.

" You can ask Natsume , he knows the way," Tsubasa suggested to his kouhai.

Mikan perked up. "You know who he is?"

-

_" Mikan-chan.. who wouldn't know his name ?"_

-

* * *

-

**Ashleefen's Notes** :

**5.12 am in the morning now. Yawns. So tired. Please read and review for my hard work. Going to work on Royale Love In Deck chapter 7 soon. Yes, I am still living. So click that 'review' button now..**

**Namikawa's Notes:**

**I feel my eyebags form.. but I must persistently strive on, and beta to the death! Review, you ningen! Review!**

**-**

-


	3. Close Contact

**Perfect Boyfriend, Please?**

**- **

_By__** ashleefen **_

_Love is at the tip on your fingers. Lick it and get addicted. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Please read Chapter 2 again. I have edited parts of it. Especially the cafe scene. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

-

* * *

-

"The infamous Natsume-kun is having tea with us. How sweet," Misaki said jokingly.

"Come on, Misaki. We known him for two years now. Ne, Natsume-kun ?" Tsubasa said happily while smiling at the two.

"Baka," Natsume mumbled under his breath.

The four of them were sitting together at a table, much to Natsume's disapproval.

"Tsubasa-sempai, I can't wait to see your class! I am definitely coming tomorrow, " Mikan said in a cheerful voice.

"Mikan, you know the rules, right? All juniors have to be accompanied by someone older than them to enter the senior's block," Tsubasa explained while eating his favorite American chocolate cake. Misaki nodded.

"Why!? " she complained, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You see.. There have been a few cases about a guy who stalks young girls lately. The big talk of our block," Tsubasa whispered in a softer tone.

"Yeah, Mikan-chan, as a cheerleader you would certainly attract more attention from the guys. You should know that all Gakuen Alice cheerleaders are popular, whether they are angels, sluts or whatever," Misaki added while placing additional sugar into her bitter coffee, obviously using the word 'slut' to refer to Riko.

Tsubasa cracked up.

Natsume grunted, giving a low sign he was there but not talking.

"Right.. I don't know anyone else older than me except Sumire, Anna and Nonoko. And they are busy for the budget debate with Hotaru."

"Haha. You forgotten this guy over here, Mikan-chan. He's one year older than you," Misaki pointed playfully at Natsume, who had been unintentionally ignored for the past moments.

"Natsume! Oh yeah.. Can you do me a favor and bring me there.. pretty-please?" Mikan pleaded him while clasping her hands together and squeezed her eyes shut, as though she was praying for God.

"Why should I? I only have only known you for less than two hours," Natsume replied in a bored tone while sipping his cappuccino.

"Pleeeaaaaasssseeeeee.."

For the next two minutes, the waitresses and waiters were shutting their ear lids in order not to hear Mikan wailing and pleading Natsume loudly. Luckily there were no other customers other than them.

-

**A.n.n.o.y.i.n.g** – The one bolded word plastered on Natsume's face, showing signs of extreme irritation.

-

"Oh, shut up! You're gonna give me headaches. One condition- you will be my slave, just for the weekand. And another one week for the tea payment. Do we have a deal?" Natsume asked irritatably.

" Psh.. Psh.. Why would Natsume-kun want to have a slave like Mikan? Looks like a comedy scene coming right up!" Misaki whispered into Tsubasa's ear and then both of them laughed to the point of tears in their minds.

"OF COURSE! Yatta!" Mikan jumped up with a fist in the air, showing that she is indeed happy.. and equally silly. The waitresses sweatdropped at their unusual hyper customer.

After half an hour of chit-chatting, they left the café. Tsubasa and Misaki rushed back to finish up their class-cleaning duties while Mikan and Natsume left, the school bell rung soon after and the time to go back home arrived.

Mikan arrived at the classroom after giving her "bye-byes" to Natsume. Yuki walked with Mikan to the school gates.

-

"Mikan! Guess what?" she began, obviously excited at something.

"What? Did worms from the daisies attack you again ?" Mikan asked innocently.

"No, you airhead ! My boyfriend, Jake- he's coming to Japan for a short trip, we are going to meet this week or so! Hehe .." Yuki was really excited; she never met her boyfriend since he confessed through the net and only saw his pictures.

"You mean the six foot tall Australian hunk?"

"Yep, my ninth boyfriend so far. Hahaha."

"I haven't had one, so stop bragging," Mikan whined, pursing her lips.

Yuki pulled her tongue out. " Right, and there;s already a rumor going on that Natsume and you were really 'close'. I also heard from Hotaru how you kicked Riko's proud arse. Good shot!"

"I didn't like how she flirted so openly. It was revolting."

"That's Slut Number One for you," Yuki laughed.

"Haha, see you tomorrow!" Mikan waved goodbye to Yuki as she walked off home, where her grandfather was waiting for her.

-

* * *

-

Next morning.

The slight stench of sweat mingled in the hall as the cheerleaders desperately gulped down their bottles of isotonic drinks held in their tight clutches after the extremely strict practice. Some of them with low stamina were trying to steady their breath by walking around slowly, maintaining their composure.

-

The newcomers were murmuring about how firm their cheer-head, Sumire was during their morning practice. Sumire made them practiced a new routine with difficult stunts over and over until the cheerleaders' stamina was drained. She was an absolute perfectionist when it comes to stunts. Meanwhile, Hotaru was in the library meeting up with some tailors to design their costumes for the up-coming event while enjoying the cool air-conditioning.

Mikan sighed softly, wiping drops of water near her lips with the back of her palm. They were having an early morning practice on a Friday before going to class. During the second period, Mikan planned to skip class. She and Natsume were going to meet in the school garden and then go to the senior's block together. Second period in Tsubasa's timetable as a senior was his break time so it was a good chance to get to check out his class.

In Gakuen Alice, every class decoration is very unique. Each year, one month was used just to decorate the classroom according to each class committee member. Mikan wasn't in the class committee because of her participation in cheerleading which greatly absorbs her free time. Her class was listed as top seven and Tsubasa's class as top four. Her class was decorated in sparkly and catchy deco stuff and colorful bubbles and sweet-smelling air were released every ten minutes by a special auto machine invented by Hotaru. There was a row of white daisies on the windowsill, instantly brightening up the classroom immediately. The walls were painted a cheery blue and mild yellow which matched the merry environment. Lastly, an oak cupboard containing story and reference books placed at the back of the rather big classroom.

-

-

* * *

-

Second period came. Mikan deliberately faked a neck pain and dashed out of the classroom after informing the monitor, Yuu. Natsume was waiting on a bench, listening to his Ipod with his eyes closed. Mikan nudged him and they headed off to senior's block.

They entered a decent-looking building after passing minor security.

It was breaktime and senior students were scattered everywhere. But, of course, with Mikan and Natsume walking together, it attracted more than necessary attention from passing people. It irritated Natsume as the whisperings about Mikan- the new popular cheerleader, was in the block, and about him- grew louder. At least the loud music played on his ipod blurred most of it.

-

"NATSUME!" A loud, familiar voice came from behind. Natsume turned, quickly.

It was Ruka. Also known as the perfect 'Prince Charming' by girls of both senior and junior block. Handsome face with natural blonde hair was Ruka Nogi, childhood friend of Natsume and Mikan's cousin. Ruka also carried a white female rabbit wherever he went, due to his great fondness of animals.

-

"I was just wondering where you went. Oh, Its Mikan-chan!" Ruka gave Mikan a quick hug and every single girl in the corridor gritted their teeth.

"Ruka-pyon! Lets go and see Tsubasa's class together !" Mikan cheerfully invited Ruka along.

"Sure. "

"I didn't know you had a weird cousin like this, Ruka." Natsume raised an eyebrow as he pulled his ipod plugs out of his ears.

"I remembered telling you but guess you were really sleeping under that manga of yours." Ruka chuckled.

"How did you guys met Tsubasa sempai ?" Mikan asked.

-

"We've known him ever since he spilled orange juice on Natsume's shoes in the cafeteria," Ruka reminded Natsume about the silly incident.

With all the jolly talk, neither of them noticed someone following them- hiding in the shadows, avoiding gazes from other students.

" Ahh- What a wonderful girl. Long brown hair, big brown orbs and long slim legs.. So, she's Mikan Sakura, the new cheerleader? You are **perfect** for my next target, sweetie.. " A sly smile played upon his lips as his eyes wandered upon Mikan wistfully.

-

* * *

-

-

**Ashleefen's Notes****: As you know, I worked on this for hours and noticed I changed in the way I write. Sorry for those who are eager for Royale Love In Deck Chapter 8. I have been busy. And remember to re-read Chapter 2. I deleted the kissing scene and adjusted the above part when Mikan introduced herself to Ruka when they were cousins. Messed up a little.Gomen for my fuzzy brain. Review please.**

**Namikawa's Notes: Ashlee-chan, when you left me this chapter you didn't even give me a chapter name! I had a dilemma deciding whether or not I should put up an improvised title or not TT. Nothing much else to put here, I think. I guess I'm doing okay. Not feeling the best, but I guess that's me XD. I hope I didn't make any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed, and leave a review.**

**Ashleefen's Reply : Dont worry ! The chapter name is o-k !**


End file.
